Intensas emociones, fugaces sentimientos
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Sedúceme y abrázame con desesperación. Si dejamos de pensar y nos olvidamos de todo, el mañana ya no será una preocupación.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas noches! Sí heme aquí con otro two-shot pero con un poco más de salseo. La idea me vino de una manera bastante extraña pues estaba escribiendo el capítulo 14 de mi Fic Seducción mientras escuchaba la canción de BiBi Diamon Princess no Yuutsu (versión Jazz) [Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen (?)] y salio esta cosa rara entre romántica y poética con algo de salseo.**_

 _ **A pesar de que hay mención al NozoEli se concentra un poco más en el NicoMaki, el siguiente capítulo se concentrará más en el NozoEli y menos en el NicoMaki, así que sin más los dejo leer recordandoles unicamente que...**_

 _ **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Nishikino Maki bebió de aquel trago ofrecido con normalidad, como si el alcohol fuese el agua que ocupara su sistema. Los ojos del barman seguían fijos en ella y estaba consciente del por qué. A pesar de ser joven se sabía hermosa.

Dime lector, si de pronto en una noche de fiesta salís a un antro y te encontrás con una chica no mayor a los veinticinco años, piel blanca, cabellos rojizos y ojos violeta ligeramente rasgados, ¿Te atreverías a decir que es fea? Si esa chica estuviera maquillada de una forma que te invitaba a perderte en el limbo de la lujuria pero con una mirada que a su manera te pedía amarla con desenfreno ¿Negarías que la obedecerías? Si aquel negro vestido ceñido al cuerpo tan esbelto y bien delineado gritara porque lo destrozaras… ¿Negarías que por un momento lo pensarías?

—Demasiado frío…—Se quejó Maki tomando otro sorbo de aquella copa de vino.

La única manera en la que definirías a esa chica sería como una princesa, ¿no es verdad? Pues no estarías del todo mal.

Maki había nacido en la cuna de oro, siempre criada bajo los más grandes lujos gracias a que sus padres habían formado su historia como los directores del hospital de mayor renombre en el país. Siempre destacando por su inteligencia, por su belleza, por ser simplemente quien era, siempre siguiendo las órdenes de sus padres sin chistar por más que no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, abandonando su mayor sueño, como la música, para seguir una carrera de medica neurocirujana que si bien le gustaba, no le llenaba como estaba segura que la música lo hubiera hecho.

Las guitarras en el pequeño escenario montado eran tocadas por maestría por dos amigas suyas que a pesar de no haber podido su sueño compartido, la música, no habían renunciado por completo al mismo como había hecho ella. Sus manos temblaban cada que veía un piano y los nervios le invadían al siquiera acercarse mientras que mentalmente se reprendía por eso, ¿Dónde había quedado la Maki que tocaba horas y horas un piano sin inmutarse? La melancolía plasmada en aquella tonada de jazz se lo recordó.

Fuertes aplausos resonaron una vez que la música por parte de sus amigas terminó, miró sin verdadero interés como Sonoda Umi, quien había estado tocando la guitarra acústica, se reverenciaba ante el pequeño público frente a la tarima con el debido respeto, su porte era serio como el suyo pero sus ojos miel ya no portaban esa mirada melancólica que por años habían compartido; Umi comenzaba a desligarse de aquella melancolía desconocida que había formado su amistad en sus años de juventud. A un lado de Umi, Ayase Eli, se descolgaba su guitarra eléctrica con un toque completamente galante importándole un comino el no mostrar algo de modales. Eli era todavía más cerrada que la misma Maki, sus ojos azulados no solo eran indiferentes, sino que también eran fríos como un glaciar, eran muchos los que se acercaban a ella, pero eran pocos los que realmente permanecían y conocían su verdadero ser, y créanme lectores, eso tomaba años.

—Un Vodka cargado por favor—De la nada Eli apareció en el lugar izquierdo de la barra. El barman quedó asustado por aquella mirada tan fría e hizo lo pedido lo más rápido que pudo.

—Un Martini y una margarita si es tan amable—A su derecha Umi hizo relucir sus modales y su imagen como caballero de armadura reluciente junto a la pianista que les había ayudado en aquella pequeña presentación ya que Maki se había negado a hacerlo, una chica ligeramente más baja que la peli-azul tal vez por tres o cuatro centímetros, de cabello grisáceos y ojos ámbar, sino recordaba mal, su nombre era Minami Kotori.

Ahora que las veía juntas, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que contrastaban. No conocía a Kotori pero se veía como alguien completamente dulce y tierna mientras que Umi solo conocía una cosa: el deber.

Bebió de su bebida una vez más. No era nadie para juzgar, por lo menos Umi había podido salir de ese precipicio sin fondo llamado soledad mientras que Maki negaba necesitar de alguien que no fuese ella misma al tiempo que Eli aseguraba que con el sexo era suficiente.

.

.

Yazawa Nico era ya una mujer de veintisiete años por más que su apariencia aniñada dijera lo contrario. Nico a esa corta edad ya había pasado por tantas caídas que no le importaba ya el lastimarse, lo más reciente habia sido un desengaño amoroso de su ahora exnovio, un poco hombre que muchas veces le hizo cuestionarse porque salió con el tanto tiempo pero nunca tardaba ni tres segundos para saber su respuesta: las malditas apariencias.

—Aquí estabas…—Dijo una vez que encontró su objetivo, Tojou Nozomi, su mejor amiga y única confidente—Wow, de verdad vas en serio—Soltó con sorpresa al verla detenidamente, estaba hermosa, sus ojos brillaban con excitación y su sonrisa se veía confiada.

—Ya pasé mucho tiempo como espectador—Contestó Nozomi fijando su mirada jade sobre la barra en donde estaban las músicas de la canción anterior, que se presentaban con cierta frecuencia, una o dos veces al mes, pero con su atención fija en una en especial, la mayor de las tres, quien notablemente tomaba el liderazgo en aquel mini grupo.

Sus rubios cabellos anteriormente sueltos ahora se encontraban atados en una coleta alta de una manera que dejaba varios mechones sueltos que le daban un aspecto algo desaliñado que solo aumentaba su atractivo. Sus ojos azulados siempre tan fríos que le recordaban a los suyos propios antes de conocer a Nico se paseaban de un lado a otro buscando a su siguiente presa, una cara nueva. A diferencia de la peli-azul a un lado de la pelirroja que bebía vino con un aire digno de princesa melancólica, no usaba su traje como debería, las mangas de su blazer estaban remangadas junto con la camisa blanca hasta sus codos, la cual no estaba abrochada por completo y se encontraba desfajada. La corbata semi-desarmada en su cuello solo complementaban esa imagen que decía "peligro, no acercarse demasiado" que había estado volviendo loca a la Tojou desde la primera vez que la vio, por eso estaba segura de que tenía que hacerlo, era tiempo de que saliera de caza, o fuese una presa, realmente no veía mucha diferencia.

—Te recomiendo que busques algo con que entretenerte Nicocchi—Mencionó sonriente—Después de todo no me verás hasta mañana.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada—Dijo Nico con sinceridad, aun no se explicaba cómo era que había terminado haciendo allí con una de sus caras más seductoras, estaba segura de que esa vez la insistencia de su amiga no tenía nada que ver.

.

.

Eli se encontraba parcialmente hablando con Maki, y lo escribo de esta manera porque Umi estaba demasiado centrada en su novia Kotori mientras que Maki se la pasaba mirando fijamente el líquido dentro de su copa, además no es como si Eli le estuviese contando la gran cosa, de hecho no le estaba contando nada, solo hacía comentarios aleatorios tratando de que el efecto etílico del vodka no le hiciera dormirse del aburrimiento. No había muchas chicas nuevas en el bar, y las que lo eran ya tenían pareja y la Ayase no era de meterse en relaciones ajenas, conocía muy bien lo que era el respeto fuera de que había pasado igualmente por una terrible decepción amorosa que le hizo prometer jamás meterse con lo ajeno.

La noche pintaba ser demasiado aburrida hasta que, como si hubiese estado escrito en una novela, sus ojos se toparon con ella…

Era una chica bastante hermosa, de ojos jade aún más brillantes que la misma joya y cuerpo voluptuoso en el que sus pechos se llevaban la atención de cualquiera, parecía dibujado por el mejor escultor de la historia, como si este hubiese querido trazar a la mujer de sus sueños y ésta mágicamente hubiese cobrado vida. Vestía un vestido de un morado bastante oscuro con una ligera tonalidad borgoña que podría hacerle confundirse con el vino, había delineado sus ojos con un acertado negro y sus labios se acentuaban con un tenue rosado que provocaban serias ganas, no de besarlos, sino de morderlos con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un gemido de dolor y placer.

Estaba siendo hechizada por una diosa, no cabía duda.

—Maki—Llamó, la pelirroja clavó su mirada en ella un momento—Creo que me he enamorado.

Maki miró a Eli con escepticismo bien justificado. ¿Eli enamorada? ¿De alguien a quien acababa de ver? Ridículo, en especial en alguien que solo veía sexo y desenfreno en todas partes, de alguien que huía del amor lo mejor que podía.

Maki no era fan del romance, pero consideraba que para que dos personas pudieran realmente enamorarse debían vivir demasiados momentos juntas para llamarlo cariño y años para nombrarlo amor. Sin embargo, Eli ignoró los pensamientos negativos de su amiga y partió de la barra como las luciérnagas seguían la luz. Maki sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a la rubia, y dado a que Umi estaba en su propio mundo con Kotori, decidió que ir un rato a la pista no la mataría, era mejor que estar sentada rechazando a un tipejo tras otro.

Por suerte la música que ambientaba el lugar era la indicada para una persona tan desinteresada como ella, suave sin llegar a ser tranquilizante, movida y ruidosa pero sin llegar a ser estridente, una música que te invitaba a perderte y dejarte llevar por ella.

La Nishikino no fue consciente, pero la forma en que bailaba poco a poco fue llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que la pista se llenase cada vez más, y es que no bailaba de una manera que pareciera vulgar, para nada, bailaba con fina elegancia que mostraba cada vez más su estatus como "princesa". La manera en la que la heredera de los hospitales Nishikino se dio cuenta de que la pista de pronto se había concurrido fue cuando un pequeño cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra el suyo. Maki no era una cerecita en dulce en cuanto su personalidad, solían compararla más con un ácido limón y no estaban del todo mal puesto que su primer impulso fue reclamarle a quien fuera que tuviera algo de precaución pero aquello quedó olvidado en cuento su vista se topó con el cuerpo más deseable que hubiese visto jamás.

Una bella princesa que pareciera estar envuelta en la inocencia pero que te lanzaba una de las miradas más depravadas jamás vistas en un ser humano, lo contrario a Maki, una melancólica princesa que parecía haber vivido lo más oscuro de la humanidad pero que lanzaba una mirada repleta de inocencia. Aquella bella princesa que había chocado contra su cuerpo tenía a la noche cubriendo su cabeza y a la sangre estudiando su cuerpo con la fina nieve cubriendo su cuerpo, aquella princesa era tan bella que pronto la princesa escarlata se encontró bajo su encanto, juntando su cuerpo al suyo y bailando al compás de la música imponiendo un paso que aquella mujer de apariencia aniñada y baja estatura siguió sin ningún problema, a decir verdad, se encontraba igualmente embelesada ¿y saben por qué? Porque ella admitía que Maki era hermosa, porque deseaba que Maki le guiara por aquel camino de un desenfrenado romance mientras le arrancaba aquel vestido tan pulcro y seductor.

Amatista y escarlata se encontraron y en una fracción de segundo formaron un lazo aún más resistente que el acero y más transparente que el cristal.

Cuando la tonada terminó siendo más tranquila únicamente las parejas quedaron y a pesar de no serlo, tanto Maki como aquella pelinegra quedaron establecidas como una perdiéndose entre las octavas tocadas por el teclado.

—Nico

—Maki

Como si el haber dicho sus nombres hubiera sido alguna clase de permiso, las manos de la princesa escarlata posaron sobre la cintura de aquella, ahora lo veía bien, súcubo y tentación del pecado. Nico posó las manos sobre los hombros de Maki jugando con un mechón de cabello con una sonrisa traviesa. La pelirroja era aproximadamente diez centímetros más alta con ella y a pesar de verse madura, apostaba lo que fuera a que era menor, aquella inocencia la delataba, pero aquella soledad disfrazada de melancolía le hacía dudar. Era como si dijera "Ámame" en una impetuosa orden, todo lo contrario a su propia mirada que gritaba "Protégeme" aunque si lo analizabas, el trasfondo era el mismo, ambos deseos pedían una vulnerabilidad que ninguna estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta, y que por tanto, quedaría implícito en el cuerpo de su contraria.

En un segundo imperceptible, las delicadas manos de Nico quedaron ancladas al cuello de Maki al mismo tiempo en que como imán, el rostro de la misma se acercó al de la azabache y unió sus labios en un vals aparte del que sus cuerpos seguían guiados por la música, se movían de acorde a su deseo con la firme intención de plasmar una huella en la otra y ambas estaban seguras de que esa noche se les haría eterna.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Por lo visto este two-shot tuvo una buena acogida por ustedes, me alegro muchísmo por eso, créanme. Respondiendo a los reviews... solo responderé el de Panda-Chan y el de NIKKI porque los demás tienen su respectiva respuesta en su bandeja de mensajes...  
_**

 ** _Panda-chan: Tienes razón, si tiene cierto parecido. El NicoMaki es amor de cualquier manera, aquí solo eliminé ese lado tan Tsundere. Gracias por leer y comentar :)  
_**

 ** _NIKKI: Me alegro de saber eso, enserio :D A decir verdad soy algo torpe al escribir NicoMaki así que me alegra de que te haya encantado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _No los entretendré más y dejaré lo demás hasta el final del capítulo, por lo mientras les recuerdo que_** _ **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Sus ojos habían tratado de imitar a un canguro por lo continuo que se habían encontrado saltando. Había abandonado a la princesa escarlata hace un buen tiempo pero la diosa le recordaba su posición como simple mortal espectador. Aquella chica de la que Eli no conocía su nombre había sabido muy bien cómo frenar su avance sin siquiera acercarse.

Desde que el azulado se perdió en aquellas curvas y la razón se perdió en caminar de aquellas piernas se había visto obligada a jugar en un juego que no era el suyo. Contados habían sido los adoradores de la diosa, siete se colaron en su visión, la diosa se encargaba de rondar en un área y otra, pero eran las áreas en las que la Ayase no podía entrar. Engañaba a sus sentidos, pero no a su instinto.

—Por fin me permites acercarme a ti—Susurró en el cuello de su diosa con la voz rasposa debido al Vodka. Sus manos se encontraban sujetando uno de los hombros de la chica de cabellos amatistas contra la pared en una pose de completa sumisión con una mano en su cintura, su boca mordió –con una rara mezcla de delicadeza y brusquedad– aquellos suaves y delicados pétalos de sakura que adornaban su rostro y que le habían motivado a salir de su área de confort y perseguirle como las abejas a la miel.

Había tomado de la muñeca de la mujer de cabellos morados y, asegurándose de que nadie las viera, la arrastró a unas de las habitaciones del local. No era como si éste fuera doble función, una de sus amigas era dueña del bar y al ser ésta bastante fiestera, a menudo realizada convivios que les dejaban incapaces de regresar a sus casas.

—Has podido acercarte desde el primer instante—Interpuso una barrera de plástico y papel-cartón entre sus rostros, haciéndole preguntarse a la rubia en que momento había sido la peli-morada capaz de meter una mano en su bolso. Eli fue capaz de ver las palabras "El Juicio"* sin ninguna dificultad en aquella carta que pretendía remplazar al oráculo en la lectura de su futuro, haciéndole fruncir el ceño casi de inmediato, ella no era muy creyente en cosas relacionadas con el destino, y por tanto no creía en la adivinación. No conocía el significado de aquella carta pero eso no evitaba que leer la palabra juicio le molestara, ya eran suficientes los juicios de su vida diaria para que aquella diosa quisiera igualmente juzgarla, algo muy en su interior le decía que no lo soportaría, no mientras se tratase de aquella bella musa de ojos jades.

—Mientes—Masculló ante la sonrisa traviesa que le era dirigida—Has jugado conmigo obligándome a enfrentar la adversidad para tenerte.

— ¿Y te arrepientes? —Preguntó Nozomi con diversión viendo la otra cara de la carta, lo cierto es que no había sido una sola carta la que había sacado, sino dos, poniéndolas cada una a espaldas permitiendo así a cada una ver la carta que pertenecía a su contrario, pero claro, únicamente la Tojou conocía su significado.

—Para nada—Declaró.

La carta de "El Loco" se miraba invertida* frente a los ojos de aquella mujer que conscientemente había tentado a aquel galante zorrito que no buscaba más que profanar la sagrada tierra de la diosa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando por el reflejo de la luz vio la carta del juicio sin estar invertido.

—Me has observado, me has estudiado—Suspiró repartiendo besos a lo largo del blanquecino cuello de la peli-morada importándole un carajo que algun incauto más quisiera presenciar de aquella función privada entre la diosa y el ateo—Has actuado conforme a tu diversión enloqueciendo mis sentidos, matando mi deseo y encendiendo la pasión de mi amor.

—No tienes permitido amarme.

—Entonces tampoco tengo permitido tocarte—Contratacó de nuevo enlazando el zafiro con el jade como si con la sola mirada intentase fundirla en una con ella—Pero me importa una mierda, porque durante el velo de las tinieblas pienso corromper el puro cuerpo de una diosa y beber del dulce néctar que reclamaré como mío antes de que regreses a tu lugar en el olimpo convertida en la dueña de mis pensamientos, solo dime cuál es tu nombre para poder tener un recuerdo de ti.

—Tojou Nozomi…

.

.

Entre risillas y murmullos, mandando al olvido la decencia pública. Maki y Nico de a poco se fueron apartando de los demás a la parte más oculta del bar, la azabache no pudo evitar sino pensar un poco antes, cuando su amiga aficionada al tarot le leyó la fortuna para aquella noche, sonrío con cierto sarcasmo al pensar en el significado de la carta que había sacado, no pudo haber sido más acertada, la templanza de cabeza*, así era cómo definiría a la que sería su compañera aquella noche.

—Tu casa o la mía—Peguntó Maki rompiendo levemente el contacto entre sus bocas.

—La tuya—Respondió Nico de inmediato antes de reclamar de nuevo su boca. La chica de cabellos escarlata se apresuró a tomar su bolso el cual todavía permanecía en la barra junto a Umi y Kotori, quienes miraron con extrañeza aquella carta que leía en el alfabeto arábigo un "The Lovers" que no recordaban haber visto antes, además del hecho de que dicha carta se encontraba invertida.

.

.

Con envidiada delicadeza, las manos de Eli se sujetaron de las caderas de Nozomi mientras que ésta se aferraban a su cuello y jugueteaban ligeramente con los pequeños mechones que quedaban sueltos. Los labios de la Ayase recorrieron de polo a polo el tan vulnerable y hermoso cuello que poseía la Tojou; de un segundo a otro, sus dientes se clavaron sobre aquella blanca piel, un gemido salió de los labios de su diosa antes de que lentamente le empujara más contra la oscuridad del lugar.

Nozomi conocía a Eli mejor que a ella misma, después de todo, lo que aquella peligrosa chica le había dicho era verdad, había estado observándola desde siempre, incluso desde antes de que comenzara a hacer presentaciones aleatorias en aquel bar, desde antes de que comenzara aquella vida tan desenfrenada que tenía de vivir, le había comenzado a observar desde su mayoría de edad, a solo unos cuantos meses de graduarse de la preparatoria.

¿Qué si la había estado observando? Rio sonsacando ligeramente a su amante de su tarea, la pregunta estaba más que resuelta.

Una sonrisa fue lanzada y correspondida por la musa al ver como su fiel seguidora la volvía a mirar con vida en ella.

Las traviesas manos de aquella princesa rebelde tocaron directamente la piel de la diosa sin pizca alguna de vergüenza, la sonrisa que se dirigían reflejó lujuria e inmediatamente Nozomi puso también de su parte, desatando así la corbata de aquel traje que aumentaba el _sex-appeal_ de Eli a niveles insospechable, pero antes de que dicha prenda pudiese tocar el suelo, fue atrapada por aquella pecadora profanadora de su inocencia con el simple objetivo de cegar su vista.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Nozomi curiosa, aunque divertida.

—Contrarresto tu arma más poderosa.

— ¿Y esa cuál sería? —Eli guardó silencio un momento que utilizó para asegurar bien el nudo antes de besar su mejilla dejando de lado su libido sadista que en ese momento le reclamaba el domarla.

—Tus ojos—Contestó un murmuro provocando un escalofrío de la mayor. Como Eli bien había asegurado, Nozomi la había estudiado, como si pretendiera hacer de ella su presa. Nozomi era consciente de que la menor podía llegar a ser bastante agresiva con sus amantes, era consciente de que dentro de aquella dañada mente de la rubia, solo existía el desenfreno sin nada de cuidado, pero estaba bien, sería bastante aburrido si fuera de otra forma.

— ¿Le decís eso a todas las demás chicas? —Preguntó con sorna a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era cierto.

—Tú juzga, a partir de ahora eres mi verdugo.

Por primera vez Nozomi se dejó llevar por el deseo y el instinto sin un seguro de que todo fuera a estar bien, confiaba en Eli.

Eli por su parte, por primera vez en años se permitió gozar del cuerpo de su amante y no solo porque pareciera perfecto, sino por el hecho de que (por más irrealista que sonara) estaba por hacer el amor con una chica de la que conocía su nombre. Tuvo paciencia, no jugó en contra de Chronos, el dios del tiempo, sino que únicamente le clamaba algo de clemencia y le permitiera el tiempo suficiente antes de que llegase el sol.

Aquellas ropas que le cubrían poco a poco fueron removidas, siempre acompañadas por las caricias que sacaban sugerentes cantos de aquella musa que de vez en cuando eran callados por la princesa. La vista de la oji-verde permaneció vendada todo el tiempo, pero esto no fue impedimento para que la oji-azul se percatara de todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

La mente de la rubia se quedó en blanco, las consecuencias que podría traerle el día de mañana no le importaban. La prueba de Ayase Eli culminó cuando, en la culminación de su privado baile, desvendando los ojos de Tojou Nozomi, declaró lo que su pecho insistía en gritar.

— _Te amo. Nozomi, te amo._

* * *

Cuando Nozomi sintió la luz del descarado sol en su cara, se obligó a despertarse, encontrándose así con Eli todavía en medio de su sueño y sin intenciones de despertar.

Suspiró con melancolía al pensar que ese podría ser su adiós y que no estaba preparada para eso.

Nozomi, a pesar de ser creyente de cosas como el destino, no creía que hubiera alguna clase de destino que le atara a Eli, quien era un alma libre; fue por esto que se auto-obligó a convencerse de que no podía sobrepasar al deseo de derretirse en pasión, de que aquel deseo de vivir el peligro y abrigarse en el manto de las tinieblas no podían ser más que eso: deseos. Sin embargo, después de que Eli lo dijera en voz alta se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser deseos, no tenían el mismo peso que su anhelo de amar hasta llorar.

Lagrimas amargas bajaron por sus mejillas al tener que despedirse. Una noche en la que su corazón quiso caer en el caos y en la que su cuerpo terminó siendo un regalo, no sería suficiente para saciarse y por eso…

— _Te amo, Eli._ —Declaró depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mencionada antes de levantarse de su cómodo lugar e irse.

—Por fin lo has dicho—Comentó Eli completamente alegre y posicionándose encima de ella, si antes era dificil para la Toujou poder irse ahora era imposible.

—Creí que dormías

—Y yo creí que te irías.

—Hasta hace un segundo estaba por hacerlo.

—Pues hasta un segundo antes de que lo hicieras, yo dormía.

Una carcajada suave escapó de la oji-verde, la diosa ante aquella mirada azulada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy pensando en que historia podemos inventarle a mis padres cuando te conozcan.

—Tendremos tiempo para eso despues—Igualmente se rio—Por ahora déjame gozar un poco más de ti.

—Llegará el día en que te canses—Comentó sin pesimismo.

—Pues ese no será hoy—Frotó su nariz con la suya antes de besar sus labios, así estuviera el sol en su máximo esplender, en ese momento, para ellas solo existiría la luna, la fiel acompañante para todos los amantes.

* * *

 _ **Significado de las diferentes cartas del Tarot (según la internet)**_

 _ ***El Juicio. Al salir derecho representa resurgimiento y/o superación de una mala situación.**_

 _ ***El Loco. Al salir invertido representa la incapacidad para razonar con cordura, falta de análisis y abandono de las posesiones materiales.**_

 _ ***Templanza. Al salir invertida representa**_ ** _falta de iniciativas, un exceso de preocupaciones que puede llevar a diversas dolencias, demasiada influencia por parte de las opiniones de los demas._**

 _ ***Los enamorados/The Lovers. Al salir invertido (en este caso) representa una tentación peligrosa.**_

 _ **No sé porqué, pero al momento en que mis manos estaban en la última escena, me bloqué y me vino un dilema existencial acerca de como cerrar la historia hehehe, me inspiré en otra cosa xD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos/todas por leer, espero nos volvamos a leer en otra ocasión.**_


End file.
